marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ernest Popchik (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Unnamed son; unnamed grandson | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Forest Hills, Queens, New York | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 150 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = USA | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Brighton Beach, New York | Creators = Peter David; Rich Buckler | First = Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 #107 | Death = | HistoryText = Ernie Popchik was a World War II veteran living in the Aunt May's boarding home in Queens. He was spotted by May's nephew Peter Parker in Manhattan, just after he cashed his social security check and was shopping in the city. A moment later he was assaulted and bruised by a street gang, but he was promptly rescued by Spider-Man and taken to the hospital to check for concussion. He later attended with May and Peter the public criminal hearing where the assailants, defended by Matt Murdock, were released on their own recognizance by Judge Horace Rosenthal . He couldn't believe the judge let them go without bail, but as soon as he left the court, the Sin Eater appeared in the streets and he ran for cover, assisting Aunt May while Spider-Man made the killer flee . Some days later, he was harassed by four teenagers on a subway train; these criminals used the nicknames John, Paul, George and Ringo, apparently after the Beatles. Popchik shot at least three of them, and then turned himself in, claiming it was self-defense, even though the boys weren't armed. Matt Murdock made sure to provide him a lawyer for free, but Popchik was still imprisoned. The Grand Jury refused to indict him for his actions, thou, so Popchik had been already released by Christmas' eve, giving him a chance to spend those days with his son. Suddenly hailed as a hero and besieged by journalist wanting interviews -which he didn't want to give-, Popchik left his son's for May's boarding home; unfortunately his grandson revealed where he was going, and the journalists tracked him there. Even Daily Bugle city editor Kathryn Cushing compelled photojournalist Peter Parker to use his influence with his Aunt May so that journalist Joy Mercado could interview Popchik. Before they reached Queens, thou, the four delinquents who had been shot by Popchik, also familiar with him through the press, entered the building through a window to rough up Popchik. The ruffians were seen by May's friends Anna Watson and Mary Jane Watson, who called the police. Lieutenant Kris Keating (later revealed to be an impostor) sieged the house, while the criminals held the seniors hostage with guns. May's fiancee Nathan Lubensky confronted "John", only to be battered; Popchik, instead, tried to negotiate, admitted to have been scared after being mugged and tried to empathize with a man who, like him, used a gun to feel he was strong. Popchik suggested that John released the other hostages. Meanwhile, Spider-man sneaked into the house, knocked down the other criminals and, when he revealed himself to John and blocked his gun, Lubensky opened a shade so that the police could have a clean shot at John. Popchik then decided to leave May's boarding home, as he thought his presence would endanger May and his associates; Anna Watson supported his position, while May and boarder Martha Lundt didn't. Nonetheless, Popchik was no longer seen at May's boarding home. | Powers = None, human. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Handgun. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}